Bourgogne-Franche-Comtéball
Franceball|government = Grand Duché d'Occident Administrative region of Franceball|affiliation = Franceball (Father)|language = French, Bourguignon-Morvandiau|capital = Dijonball (Son)|founded = January 1st, 2016|friends = Franceball (Father) Dijonball (Son) Île-de-Franceball Grand Estball Auvergne-Rhône-Alpesball Normandyball Occitaniaball Hauts-de-Franceball Nouvelle-Aquitaineball Auvergne-Rhône-Alpesball Brittanyball Centre-Val de Loireball Corsicaball Pays de la Loireball Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azurball HREball "Help me begin a kingdom!"|type = Administrative Region of France|name = Burgundy-Franche-Comtéball |nativename = Bourgogne-Franche-Comtéballe (french)|intospace = Yes, of course. "Je l'ay emprins"|enemies = Bordeauxball (Wine competitor) Belgiumball Soon on the run! Spainball Thief of cross!|likes = Les vaches! Crusades Ski Epoisses Mont d'Or Conté Morbier Peugeot French kisses Vines Abbeys Kir Roman architecture Bashing neighbours King Gontran Duke Philippe the good Duke Charles the bold|hates = Bordeauxball's wines and British food}} is a region of Franceball. History is a successor of the earlier Kingdom of the Burgundians, which evolved out of territories ruled by the Burgundians, an East Germanic tribe that arrived in Gaulball's clay in the 5th century. The Burgundians settled in the area around Dijon, Chalon-sur-Saône, Mâcon, Autun and Châtillon-sur-Seine, and gave the name to the region. The Kingdom of the Burgundians was annexed by the Merovingian Franciaball in 534 following their defeat. It was recreated, however, on several occasions when Frankish territories were redivided between the sons on the death of a Frankish king. As part of Franciaball, Burgundyball maintained a semi-autonomous existence, with the Burgundians maintaining their own law code, the "Loi Gombette". However, his southern clay was pillaged by the Saracen invasion of the 8th century. When Charles Martel lord of northern Franciaball drove the invaders out, he divided Burgundyball into four commands: Arles-Burgundyball in Provenceball, Vienne-Burgundyball in Dauphineball, Alamanic Burgundyball in Swissball and Frankish Burgundyball. He appointed his brother Childebrand governor of Frankish Burgundyball. Under the Carolingians, Burgundian separatism lessened and Burgundyball became a purely geographical term, referring only to the area of the counties of the former Burgundyball. Both the Duchy and the County of Burgundyball emerged from these counties, aided by the collapse of Carolingian centralism and the division of the Frankish domains brought about by the Partition of Verdun in 843. In the midst of this confusion, Guerin of Provence (Arles-Burgundyball) attached himself to Charles the Bald, youngest son of King Louis the Pious of the Franks, and aided him in the Battle of Fontenay against Charles's eldest brother, the Emperor Lothar. When the Frankish kingdom in the west was divided along the boundary of the Saône and Meuse (dividing geographical Burgundy in the process), Guerin was rewarded for his services by the king by being granted the administration of the Counties of Chalon and Nevers, in which he was by custom expected to appoint Viscounts to rule as his deputies. As a vital military defender of the West Frankish border, Guerin was sometimes known by the Latin term for "leader" – Dux or "Duke." After that Burgundyball was briefly catapulted to a position of prominence in Franceball's clay, since his Duke Rudolf became king of Franceball in 923 after acceding to the Burgundian territories in 921. It was from his territories in Burgundyball that he drew the resources needed to fight those who challenged his right to rule. The Great Age of the Dukes Thus, two relatively independent divisions had been formed in the 9th century: the duchy of Burgundyball (corresponding to the modern region), which remained part of Franceball, and the Free County of Burgundyball (Franche-Comtéball) out of her clay and part of the HREball. This first was ruled by a cadet branch of the Capetian kings from 1031 until 1361 when the line died out. The golden age of Burgundyball commenced in 1363 when Franceball include him as an intimate friend. Burgundyball added Flandersball, Artoisball, Franche-Comtéball, and other balls to his clay under his successive Dukes Philippe the bold. Under his successors, Jean the fearless, Philippe the good, and Charles the bold. Burgundyball increased its extent to include most of present-day Belgiumball and Netherlandsball, as well as to Luxembourgball, and tried ton capture Alsaceball, Swissball and Lorraineball. In the early 15th century Burgundyball sought to dominate Franceball's affairs during her nervous breakdown. When thwarted, they allied with England in 1419 in the Hundred years War, gaining an efficient independance from Franceball and benefiting of a good context for enter in the "Renaissance" time. Antagonism between Franceball and Burgundyball climaxed with his defeat in 1477 in front of Nancyball while he tried ton eat Lorraineball. By heritage, Burgundyball's northern territories passed to Austriaball (and Spainball with the Habsburg's union) rule while the duchy itself was annexed by Franceball. Franche-Comte was acquired by Franceball in 1678 after centuries of wars between the Spain-Austriaball's alliance and her on this f***ing claiming of the Burgundian heritage. Spainball, Belgiumball and Austriaball have recovered Burgundian techniques but also many symbols from Burgundyball as his Order of the Toison d'Or", his artistic style or his flag exported in New-Spainball. After the French Revolution Burgundyball disappeared, divided into the départements of Côte-d’Or, Saône-et-Loire, and Yonne. He was rebirthed in 1970 as an administrative region and was reunified in 2016 with the upper Burgundyball; Bourgogne Franche-Comtéball. Image Franceballlands.png Category:Europe Category:Regionballs Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Franceball Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Regionballs of Franceball Category:West Europe Category:Red White